


the future ours

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fate, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hope, IN SPACE!, Self-Doubt, Sexual Tension, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Stranded, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: S5 ficlet with Daisy and Coulson stranded together. Fate has another plan and Daisy has already seen it.





	the future ours

He waits until the drop ship is out of sight.

"This is what a death sentence looks like?" she says sarcastically, crossing her arms, then looking him over. "Not so bad."

It is cold. And barren, but he doesn't really seem like he's feeling it at all right now.

Even though, it's kind of the whole point. Hope finding you when you least expect it.

He likes the contradiction of it all.

"How did you manage to get them to send you here?" he asks, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the device Mack cobbled together and Elena planted on him before they left the station.

As he turns it on and adjusts the frequency, he points up towards the ridge ahead.

"He really liked it when I punched other people, not so much when I punched him," she says with sigh, following after him. "Not...in the face, anyway."

"He probably had it coming," he says, doing another sweep with the device to catch the frequency again.

"I guess I'm not going to be an Inhuman ambassador after all."

"I know what you're doing," he tells her when she matches pace with him, drawing close to his shoulder.

"You mean, other than tearing the world apart?" she asks quietly, realizing she can see her breath in front of her when they step into a shadow.

"Keep an eye out for those roaches?" he reminds her, listening to the sounds of their boots crunch, the fact that gravity actually exists here, that he's looking out at the stars.

That there's Daisy to share the moment with.

"You're not going to tell me I shouldn't believe any of it?" she asks after a moment, sliding her hand along the rock face they're moving parallel with.

Then she moves her hand to his shoulder, stops and drops to a knee, pressing her hand to the ground.

She sends out a wide shockwave that makes it all tremble, spilling rocks down the embankment. They hear sharp peals of agitated sound around them, hiding out in the shadows, scrambling away.

For the moment.

"They were getting too close," she tells him, watching the corner of his mouth turn up in admiration. "Besides, I'm not powerful enough, anyway, to-"

His smile only widens. "Look at what you've uncovered."

She follows his eyes, turning around behind her to see an opening in the rock face. Then squints.

"You've got to be kidding me," she tells him, stepping closer.

They both move together towards the abandoned pod sitting in the open space beyond, out of the threat of shadows, the brilliant starlight illuminating its surface.

"Someone knows we're here," he tells her excitedly, pocketing the device he's been carrying it. "I knew it was for a reason."

"That someone from the past found us, that means it's-"

"That you would be here with me," he says, as he puts his hand against the surface of the container.

She has to take a pause for a moment just thinking about it. All that's been on her mind lately is the idea that she could destroy everything.

"I-" she starts, when he manages to get the door open and reaches a hand behind him, offering it to her.

"Coming?"

Her hand slips into his as he pulls her in, and then shuts the doors behind them, as a loud thump bumps up against the doors, then repeats. And repeats.

"They're persistent, aren't they?" he tells her with a cocky shake of his head.

"Why do you think they call them roaches?" she asks him, looking around the interior of the pod, her eyes widening. "I should be fairly disturbed by this," she adds. "But-"

He watches her with curiosity as she opens one of the panels and starts to tug the cables loose.

"What are you doing?" he asks, then is momentarily distracted by the alien monsters outside trying to get in.

"Saving us," she tells him, sitting down on the floor and starting to rewire the system. "Again."

He sits down on the bench seat and watches her work. "I feel pretty useless," he shrugs. "You didn't need me here after all."

"Yes, I did," she says, focusing on the work she's doing, then she finishes it and stands up, hits a button on a panel.

The exterior of the pod is electrified and the roaches go scrambling back to the shadows again, leaving them in blessed silence.

"Again," he says carefully, like it's a question, and she can feel the hairs on her neck start to stand up.

"It was a dream I had." She swallows, watching him, then sits down slowly on the bench beside him.

"With...all of this?" he asks her, looking down at his hands, then up at her as she nods, and holds onto his gaze.

"With...you," she adds, releasing the breath she's been holding. "And...I wouldn't give up. So I had to-"

"Where was everyone else?" he asks, tilting his head slightly, letting his eyes search across her face.

"You said we were all that was left. The last two people on Earth."

She can't bear to look at him now for some reason, that voice in her head saying 'Destroyer of Worlds'. It came true. The voice that's always been with her.

"And how did it end?" he asks, interrupting her thoughts, and she realizes that his hand is on her arm.

"It didn't. I...woke up," she tells him with a weak smile. "But I want to believe-"

"I have a few ideas."

He's definitely smirking right now, and only Coulson would find a way to make this seem like the easiest thing in the world to fix.

"Then make yourself useful. Sir."

His eyes flicker up out the window to look at the expanse of stars behind them. "Did you see the view? It's breathtaking."

She rises and moves her gaze up towards what is beyond, and then turns back to see him fixed on her.

"One of these days, you're going to have to do something about that," she replies, standing, waiting a moment in silence, and then walking back to the panel.

Then his hand is on her arm again, this time turning her into him, and she grabs him by his jacket pulls him up against her and into the wall as their mouths meet.

There's nothing careful or hesitant in it, just another way of knowing, discovering what this is between them, laced with the excitement of them being a part of something bigger than they can explain.

It's pushing back the fear in her and embracing what he's always been so capable of making her understand.

She finally lets him go and his hair is a mess, his lips a ripe color of red, the wrinkles where she let go of his jacket might be there awhile.

"Let's go save the world," she tells him, as they catch their breath.

The both look as the panel inside the pod starts to blink.


End file.
